Killer Instinct
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: Sometimes, shooting to kill isn't the best method. Deathfic. 1x2, 3x4, 5xS rated PG13 because of death and guns


Hi there everyone! *waves* If you have ever read any of my other stories, than you'll know that my writing kind of stinks and I really am sorry about that but I try my best and that's what counts, right? *silence* Ok then. Well here is another new tale put out by me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Set after the war with yaoi couplings!!! 1x2 & 3x4 Don't like two guys dating? Well, this isn't the story for you!!  
  
Killer Instinct  
  
It is a still and foggy night as Heero sits home alone waiting for his love to return from shopping. Yes, his love. Duo Maxwell, the braided baka, had fought for his place in Heero's heart and now they were together at last. Shortly after the war's end, relationships began to bloom as life returned to normal for the Gundam pilots. After much anticipation, Quatre and Trowa finally got together and it was around the same time that Wufei and Sally hooked up as well. Seeing their friends go off on their own, Duo and Heero were left with no choice but to stay together.  
  
Long story short, the marriage is in four months.  
  
Heero sits comfortably on an old gray couch staring out the window. His face is content as secretly he is willing Duo to come home faster with the food. In all his waiting, Heero almost missed the squeak of sneakers on the floorboards behind him. Almost.  
  
Now with his full attention, Heero listened for the noise. Once again it sounded only closer this time. Years in the war and the training Heero had received all those years before it had a real impact on Heero. With his gun already in his hand, Heero crept silently towards the noise. He hid behind a large plant in the hallway where he had last heard the noise. Looking around the plant's corner, he saw a shadowed figure standing with a heavy something in his arms.  
  
Slowly the figure made his way towards the crouched Heero. Once he was close enough to catch him by surprise, Heero leapt from his spot on the ground and, on instinct, shot at the figure standing before him.  
  
Instantly, the gun, still hot from the shot that had been fired, fell the floor.  
  
The groceries fell as well.  
  
Heero couldn't move as his eyes widened in fear and shock. Duo stood before him, bullet embedded in his chest. In trying to speak, Duo falls forward and into Heero's caring arms.  
  
"Duo, no! Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Heero cried out in anger as he held the only person that truly understood him.  
  
"Hee-chan…" Duo trails off as he begins to choke and cough. Heero looks to him with wide cobalt eyes.  
  
"I…l…love…you." Duo stuttered and coughed as he spoke, leaning closer to Heero at the same time. Heero hugged Duo closer to his body and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"I love you too Duo, always will."   
  
Heero couldn't help but berate himself as Duo's last moments flew by. With his last few breaths, Duo did what he does best.  
  
"Why did the assassin cross the road?" Heero's eyes began to brim with tears as Duo's ever-present joking was still there.  
  
"I give up."  
  
"To kiss his boyfriend of course. You give up too easy Hee-chan." With a sad smile, Duo lightly snorted and closed his eyes. Heero, tears falling from his eyes, leaned down to steal one last kiss from his lover before finally letting him go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short and clichéd, am I right?  
  
I'm sorry about that, but the idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
(My Other Stories)  
  
::Visiting Hours: Chapter Eight:: This should be up soon, I just need to finish typing it up!  
  
::Amnesia?: Chapter 3:: Oh boy. This needs a lot of work. I have some decisions I need to make and sort out before I write this, type it, and finally post it. Sorry for the wait.  
  
::Untouchable:: This story is finished!!! Yay! The ending seems kind of rushed or something but it's all up there. I may go back and fix something but otherwise go and read if you like!  
  
That's it for now!  
  
Later! 


End file.
